White Butterfly (miraculous ladybug)
by loveJupiter
Summary: She would be my perfect masterpiece. Marinette Dupain-cheng would make the perfect villain. I can always feel her emotions so clearly. She's so broken yet so optimistic. She would be perfect. And tonight's the night.
1. 1. preface

HAWKMOTHS POV

She would be my perfect masterpiece. Marinette Dupain-cheng would make the perfect villain. I can always feel her emotions so clearly. She's so broken yet so optimistic. She would be perfect. And tonight's the night.

I open my palm and a white butterfly lands in my hand. I focus on the girls emotions as I form a cloud of evil around the insect, but her emotions change and the black cloud of evil becomes white and instead of a black and purple akuma I'm left with a beautiful butterfly in my hands.

It's wings were white with glowing purple swirls that seemed to dance where they shined. I was mesmerized. So much that I didn't have time to stop it before the beautiful creature flew out of the window to find her. But I knew when it did.

I could see through her eyes and I could feel what she felt and we both felt the same way.

"What just happened? " I questioned out loud.

Hawkmoth? What is this? I heard back in my head.

"I don't know, " I admitted. I tried to give her powers but it didn't work. "I can't give you powers? " I tried to take the akuma back. "And I can't take back the akuma. "

That was an akuma? It was beautiful.

"I know. I didn't mean for it to happen. Your emotions changed so suddenly. Can you break the akumatized object? "

Only if you'd like to kill me.

"Kill you? Why? I'd never! "

The akuma isn't in an object. It flew straight into my body. Why wouldn't you kill me.

"I may be inherently 'evil' but I have good reasoning behind it and I would never actually kill. "

For some reason I don't believe you.

An: so this will be the shortest chapter in this book I promise. This is a new idea that I came up with and it's mostly crack. Let me know if I should continue this.


	2. 2 Not A Killer

Marinettes POV

I watch in the mirror as the villain talks to me. Anyone could tell by looking at me, except for its different. Instead of a harsh violet outline, the butterfly outline on my face is a soft glowing white, swirling at the tips of the wings. It's beautiful... It would be beautiful if it wasn't there because of him.

He said he'd never actually kill.

Why don't you believe me? His voice rang through my head.

"Is that even a question you have to ask? " He seemed to think for a minute before replying.

Well my goal is to get the miraculous, not to murder. He said it like it was obvious.

"But you'd murder to get the miraculous. " I snapped back.

And what would make you say that? He sounded genuinely interested in my answer.

"Well you were ready to kill the last guardian in order to get the miracle box. " I remarked.

I was only bluffing. He was a frail old man. I thought for sure he would give up eventually. He countered. It was a believable reason.

"Okay but you almost destroyed the universe when you created chatblanc." I retorted.

You're mistaken. I never created a villain called chatblanc. Oh crap. I forgot I was the only one who knew about that.

"Right that one was a dream. " I lied.

I heard him chuckle in my head.

I won't kill you.

"I'll just have to take your word for it."

I guess you well.

Hawkmoth was silent for a long time but I could still feel him lingering in my mind. It wouldn't have been an uncomfortable presence if he wasn't evil and I wasn't wearing the miraculous he was after.

I tried my hardest not to think about being ladybug and to keep my eyes off of the miracle box hidden in my room. Tikki knew not to say a word or enter my line of sight when she saw the butterfly outline that only appeared when he talked to me.

This is going to make things difficult. I can't be ladybug with my worst enemy invading my mind even if its not on purpose. I'll have to rehome my miraculous and tikki. At least temporarily. But to who?

Then I remember. Bunnyx knows who I am. At least in the future she does. So does Alix know now?

I carefully take of my earrings trying hard not to think about the task at hand and feel through my vanity drawer without looking for the box they came in. I placed then in the box and shoved it into the pocket if my jacket.

Time to find Alix.

An: sorry for the slow updates. I've been dealing with some crap recently but I'll try harder to post more often. Thanks for reading


	3. Authors note

hey guys this is just a note but some people have mentioned that when marinette and hawkmoth are talking in her head that his dialogue is not in quotation. to explain i write this story originally for wattpad and hus dialogue is originally in italics to show that only she can hear it. i didnt realize this before but when i paste it into documents here it doesn't keep the bold or italic but i will try to fix this in the future. thank you for reading.


End file.
